


written in the stars

by eliodx



Category: TWICE (Band), poxie
Genre: Angst, Cliche love story, College AU, Dom/sub, Eli softcore, Eliod is mina, F/F, Fluff, Jax is chaeyoung, Kissing, NSFW, Smut, a little bit of yoonmin ?, art major Eliod (mina), dance major Jaxie (chae), im sorry i suck at tagging, jaxie grunge aesthetic, jimin is "dean", jimin is eli’s bestie, sub chaeyoung, sub jaxie, this is a mess, top eliod, top mina, twice, yoongi is "jae", yoongi is jaxie’s bestie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliodx/pseuds/eliodx
Summary: the two completely different souls who found and completed each other, go separate ways after one of them moves out.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, eliod/Jaxie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my babi aka the cutest babi in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+babi+aka+the+cutest+babi+in+the+world).



> it’s my first time writing an au so im sorry in advance 😔 I hope you enjoy it!!

CHAPTER 1:

jax stopped listening to what her friend was ranting about once her eyes fell on the girl in front of her, the words addressed to her fading before they reach her ears as she fills her mind with happy melodies.

she subtly watches her delicately pick up her books and make her way into to her locker, the words jae was saying finally bursted the dream bubble when he started snapping his fingers in front of jaxie’s face.

"hey ... earth to jaximus” he waved his hand in front of her face. "were you even listening to a single word I was saying?" he sighs, " yeah ... i just got distracted for a bit, sorry" jaxie replied "nobody wants to know about how fell on your face” she muttered under her breath. "what?” jae asked, turning his attention to her, "nothing” she laughed, turning around and scanning the faces but failing to find that one person she wanted to see the most.

the two walk by the lockers, waving back and smiling as they get attention from everyone. the dance majors were quite popular.

"just nod and smile” jae whispered, hiding his words with a big toothy grin as they made their way between the high fives, that’s when jaxie’s attention was caught by a little green notebook that someone probably dropped.

“wait what is that?” she pointed at it as they started walking towards it. “a sketchbook are you blind?” jae stated, staring at Jaxie as she crouched down and picked it up.

she smirked when she recognized the little pink sticker on it, spelling out the name “choi eliod” and hid the sketchbook in her backpack. jaxie and eliod had “psychology” class in common, the two would always sit next to each other, but never engage in conversation for longer than 5 minutes.

that’s when jaxie would always notice the pink stickers on eli’s notebooks. the contrast between the two was very apparent, they were on two different ends of life choices, eli’s aesthetic was more softcore, her berets, pompom hair ties, and pink eyeshadow made her give off a friendly and sweet first impression, while jaxie looked like she belonged to a rock band, the eyeliner, chunky shoes and pretty short curly hair only made her aura seem more intimidating.

Jaxie lifted up her hand, closing her eyes and pointing at sky as soon as they were out of the hallway. “what are you- what are you doing?” jae asks, reaching for her arm to lower it saving them from the embarrassment. she smiles and replies "im manifesting”


End file.
